


无限传说同人－埃尔文裘德：愈-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Alvin/Jude Mathis





	无限传说同人－埃尔文裘德：愈-时生总是来晚一步

无限传说同人－埃尔文裘德：愈-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a7b8a96)

[ 12](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a7b8a96)

### [无限传说同人－埃尔文裘德：愈](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a7b8a96)

“埃尔文！”

单膝跪在地上以此支撑身体的佣兵，在听到身后担心的呼唤时，不禁从咬牙忍耐的表情中控制不了的挤出无奈的苦笑。也许这不是错觉，那熟悉又年轻的声音里，除了急躁和紧张，这次竟然还挂上了点怒气。

埃尔文没有打算就这样让刚战斗后的身子站起来，还好他这个姿势看起来还挺能装模作样的。他回头目光跃过肩，露出一个轻松且并无大碍的笑意。

“哟，优等生。”他望着身后几步处停下脚步，观察周围确认情况的黑色柔发少年，挑起尾音。“别担心，魔物已经被灭掉了。”

在听到这话以后，总是被佣兵称作优等生的少年，放下了勘察四周情况的想法。他琥珀色的眼睛在扫过地面和周围树木留下的战斗痕迹以后，锁定在了埃尔文的背影上，随后立马蹙起眉头，担心和生气相当复杂的缠绕在眉间。

“喂喂，裘德。别露出这种表情——”

“你怎么可以这样胡来！”裘德在自己名字从对方故作轻松的口吻中传来后，便按耐不住的抬高声音，大步走上前。“你怎么可以不叫大家！还自己去打？要不是我来找你的路上，恰好听到别人谈到——”

少年一瞬间哽咽住喉咙，他略微不知道现在是不是应该发火。担心对方有没有受伤的想法萦绕心头，令他心脏怦怦直跳。胸口的呼吸因为一路赶来而加重不少，令胸口挤压得闷痛。

“你…怎么可以这么乱来…”裘德压低下自己的声音，试图让自己冷静。不过握紧的拳头，看起来他在努力压着吼出来德冲动。想必其他伙伴也马上要从村子里赶过来，裘德多少可以用这点领子的放心。

埃尔文看着对方很少发火的样子，那隐忍的表情，略带不安和担心的眉头，在内侧微微咬住嘴唇的唇角，都令埃尔文突然有种揉揉对方头苦笑几声的冲动。

埃尔文刚在独自面对了三只个头很大，速度迅猛的魔物。杀死两只以后，因为自己身体受伤而未能阻止另一只逃去，但至少他还没糟糕到被最后一只杀死。为此，他额头上滴出来的的血虽不多，但也滑入眼角。侧腹和膝盖以下，正因为过度的运动而疼痛不已。不过这对于实力强劲的佣兵来讲并不算大事，只要喘几口气就没问题。

他们今日在路过的村子里歇脚，同时也顺带帮忙解决这一带最近大肆破坏和攻击人的魔物。村中有不少人受伤或者因为伤势加重而感染其他病的人，裘德便主动提出来在这个期间为他们治疗，而埃尔文和蜜拉也却存在门口轮番巡守。而换回的条件则是，他们可以免费在这里休息，村民也很热情的用食物招待他们。

埃尔文在肯定自己身体状态稳定后，转过身站起来。他掸掸大衣上的土。看来一个人对三只那种等级的家伙的确有点勉强，埃尔文内心多少期待短时间内不会再碰到那一只。

“我没大碍，所以别露出那种表情。”埃尔文耸肩的同时，微微摊开双臂给对方展示自己身体状况，除了露出的皮肤上有的擦伤和淤青，严重的只有右侧头部还为止血的口子，以及左肩膀上被种种挨得那一击，此刻衣服已经破开，血弄的那附近斑斑印记。

裘德在望见对方转过身后模样后，眼睛微微睁大，不等埃尔文开口进便匆忙跑了上前。“你受伤了！”

“别紧张，一点也不深，”埃尔文用鼻子无奈的叹口气，安慰的同时感慨对方大惊小怪。

裘德总是太过善良，令他无法放下别人，尤其是看到别人受伤以后，裘德看起来就和当事人一样担忧。

此时的裘德已经完全没有了之前，因为责备埃尔文而产生的火气。取而代之的是，压下担心的样子，立刻决定着手进行治疗的医疗者眼神。

“稍等一下下就好，”凝神望向的位置是应该先处理的肩膀，他漂亮的眼睛此时蒙上一丝阴霾。他抬起手落在伤口上方，接着柔和温暖的光洒出。

裘德是一名医学生，他去救助人的心情，是不是也和这个光一样呢？埃尔文偶尔会如此思考。

不过埃尔文现在并不是思考这种事情的时候，即使一般来讲他不会去阻断裘德实战的治愈术。可在他想到今日一整天裘德都在做的事情以后，立刻表情严肃的快速抓住对方的手腕。

“等一下——”

“埃尔文…！”裘德认真的声音立刻扬起了一阵威慑力，阻止了比自己年长许多的男人。他身为医学生的自觉令他面对事态毫不放松，对于突然出现的打扰和阻隔，他声音立刻插入一丝警告的味道。“稍微忍耐一下。”

“我不是在说这个！”埃尔文没有松手，反而握得更紧些。他并不想弄上为自己治疗的少年，可是如果想要对方停下来听自己说，那就必须强硬一些。

然而裘德丢去了往日稳重听话的性格，不知道是之前的火气还未消去，还是他对于埃尔文产生的担心过于太多。他反而抬起另一只未被控制的手，继续进行治疗，而且似乎用的力度和能力也相对很大。

这完全出乎了埃尔文的意料，他吃了一惊的神色，很快涌出一丝急躁。他快速侧身，让那一侧的肩膀从对方的掌心下抽离，而抓着对方手腕的指节，却收的更紧。不过他还是晚了一步，因为裘德大量过度的施展，治疗进程也被强行缩短，肩头的伤口勉强在脱离前被愈合上。

“我说你啊——！”

埃尔文一改之前的口气，严肃抬高的声音挂上愤怒和不安。可话还没说完，裘德浓密的睫毛就因为无力失神的目光而垂下，双腿一软，身子向下沉去。

“裘德？！”在掌中的手腕瞬间失力往下垂去的瞬间，埃尔文就反应出来对方的情况。他身子快速往前，拉起对方的那只手臂牵制住对方，在对方虚脱之余将其搂住，让对方倒入自己怀中。他接着对方往下的力度降低身子，单膝跪下同时将那男孩垫在了臂弯中。

裘德只是一瞬间的犯晕，他鼻子里吐出气的同时，发出一丝很轻的无力哼声。他从肺部深吸一口气，抬起头，睁开眼后眨了眨眼睛才能聚焦。

埃尔文多少松下口气，在他自己都没发现的情况下，似乎他并不忍心对这样的男孩发火，因此无奈的神色再次回到他脸上。“我说你啊，今天到底治疗了多少人？”

裘德意识到对方这样问的原因，不知道该从何回应。他用沉默掩饰过去，可却不想就此放弃。他今天也一直忙着为病人们治疗，过度的使用能力令他身体变得虚弱无力。大概十几个？并且还探访了之前的病人。其实稍微休息就好，不过刚才他使用过猛，令自己一瞬间虚脱过去。

“埃尔文…”

“不愧是个优等生，你就那么把伤患放在首位吗？”

“你在说什么啊，”这话似乎令裘德有些不能接受，他硬是提起的精神让表情绷紧，不满的目光显然不是说说就算的。“我是真的有在生气！我也很担心——”

“我知道…”

埃尔文没有顶回去，也没在开玩笑。面对那双认真的眼神，埃尔文随即选择沉默下去。他收了收手臂，垫高起男孩，但并未让对方其身，而是靠入胸口。

对方的安静令裘德也冷静下来，他收起表情，目光只留下一丝不安和恳求。“下次别这样，答应我。我们是同伴…这次的魔物不是一只，也不是那么简单…如果埃尔文受了重伤或者——我会不知道该怎么办。”

对方字字诚恳，埃尔文其实可以选择苦笑，因为想不到对方竟然会为总是奔波战斗的佣兵如此操心。但从另一方面想，这就是裘德吧？就因为他正直和友善，才令埃尔文偶尔会产生放不下的心理。

裘德此时在对方怀中坐起来，蜷缩起来的腿被不平的地面弄的很痛。他侧身于对方的身前，后腰以对方的手臂和腿作为依靠。

他小心的抬手伸向埃尔文的额头，往入那双眼底被血浸到的眼睛。他在对方开口前，先插入话，“让我把我该做的做完吧。这个并不算严重，所以不会浪费体力。好吗？”

露出一丝微笑，拥有琥珀色眼睛的少年声音柔和的安慰。他周身的气息也变得平稳，而那语气之下，则是认定这次自己会量力而行的承诺。

低头望着男孩，埃尔文隐隐吸入一口气。他们目光碰撞，即使血弄的视线不够清晰，可是裘德却总是如此明显且耀眼。男人露出一副拿对方没办法的样子，这次没有多言，低下头都进对方，给对方的手留下很低的高度和距离。

柔和的光从额前发出，令埃尔文闭上眼睛。疼痛消失，留下全新的感觉，以及多少已经干掉的血迹。

收起能力的裘德，看着被血覆盖之下愈合的伤口，总算放心下来。他用拇指擦了擦对方原本有伤口的地方，拨开血迹的拇指上，还是沾上了一点红。

然而裘德想要缩回的手再次被埃尔文牵住，少年只是停下了动作，却没打算抽出，他唯独感到略微不解而已。

不过很快，他胸口和脸颊的热度，便随着拇指指尖的温热碰触而升起。

他的拇指被埃尔文的嘴唇唾弃，划过唇纹的触感从指腹传来。对方轻轻地吮吸为他洗去血液的腥味，湿润的舌尖在指甲前端挂过以后，随便便将他松了开来。

不等裘德缓过神，埃尔文已经起身将他拉了起来。他们的同伴刚刚赶到，蜜拉询问魔物的情况，而蕾娅则关切的询问他们两的伤势。不过看到他们都无大碍，大家便都露出笑容。

“我们没事，他也没受伤。”埃尔文抬起一只手抬起耸肩的姿势解释，“我已经被他治疗好了。”

大家松下一口气的同时，该关心的继续关心，该询问魔物走向的继续追问，而该责备埃尔文太逞强的也都统统责备。不过埃尔文只是一一随口应付下来，余光却瞥向一侧沉默的矮小男孩。

等大家转身走回村子时，埃尔文注意到停在原地犹豫不觉得少年。对方迈开的脚步很轻很慢，只是目光望着刚才留有埃尔文温度的指尖。看起来不知所措的男孩，此时如同一只小动物，果然一些时候依旧令人放心不下。

就是这样的样子，令裘德显得比实际年龄更加年轻，甚至有些生涩。埃尔文不同声色的用鼻子的呼吸代替叹气，也许他不应该被过多的感觉牵着走。也许他还是应该和以前一样，开着玩笑，搂住少年的脖子，把对方当作一个乖学生调侃。

但埃尔文似乎多少有个改变，至少他自己是这样觉得。他为何要去为对方以那种行为清理血迹，为何会为对方身体而紧张，又为何不打算离开。埃尔文从不多想，可是却很清楚。

他走过去，并未抬起胳膊搂住对方的肩膀，而是握住了对方的指尖遮挡去那份目光。被挡去视线德男孩微微一愣，抬起双眼。可是埃尔文不打算做出来任何解释，只是手勾住了对方的指尖。

他先转身跨步，随即再感受到身侧人顺从乖巧的跟上后，便不打算再松开。就这样拉住对方，他将自己的男孩牵向了前方。

[传说系列](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4%E7%B3%BB%E5%88%97)[无限传说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%A0%E9%99%90%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)[Tales of Xillia](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Tales%C2%A0of%C2%A0Xillia)[TOX](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TOX)[裘德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%A3%98%E5%BE%B7)[埃尔文](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%83%E5%B0%94%E6%96%87)[埃尔文裘德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%83%E5%B0%94%E6%96%87%E8%A3%98%E5%BE%B7)[无尽传说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%A0%E5%B0%BD%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)

评论

热度(12)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://qingqing012.lofter.com/) [余容](http://qingqing012.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://chararanzi.lofter.com/) [呐，屑](http://chararanzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://chararanzi.lofter.com/) [呐，屑](http://chararanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://momowuwen147.lofter.com/) [默默无闻](http://momowuwen147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://skysss.lofter.com/) [人间蒸发](http://skysss.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://conpeito-moirakung.lofter.com/) [落瑛](http://conpeito-moirakung.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://hikarutoya16.lofter.com/) [淼曦](http://hikarutoya16.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://startofwind.lofter.com/) [Little_Sky](http://startofwind.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) [Dark](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://rubyrs.lofter.com/) [可麗餅與黑百合](http://rubyrs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://sekibrook.lofter.com/) [SekiBrook](http://sekibrook.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a74054f)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_aa30e54)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
